Once Again
by Taisi
Summary: The four are finally reunited after being apart for so long- but, of course, things are never easy for the world's most unconventional mages. Pre-WotE, gen fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first Tamora Peirce fic, so don't be mean! I tried really hard on this. -- So try not to flame, okay? Pasco Acalon. Evumeimei Dingzai of Yanjing. **

Bitter Reunion

Chapter 1

Briar Moss was pacing imaptiently. Evvy watched from her horse, fascinated. Unless he was using his magic to make green things grow with the other green mage they traveled with, his own teacher Rosethorn, he never looked this excited. Evvy had to wonder what was so special about his "mates", the girls he was going to see today. "Rosethorn! Come on!" he whined running over to where she was carefully packing her saddlebags. "I wanna get there _today!"_

Over the years, he'd grown a little taller, still slender, but kept his unruly hair short so he wouldn't have to deal with it. His theif-like grace hadn't left him either. He was still street-smart, and he'd always help a "rat" in a pinch, but his real loyalty shone through when he stopped the boys that would pick on Evvy when she was left alone in a town they'd be visiting; though she had her rock magic, she tried not to use it when possible, for anything destructive, that is, because she remembered the look on Briar's face after he'd killed those people to find her. He'd hidden it well, but Rosethorn noticed before Evvy did, the horror in the boy's flashing green eyes. She'd been a little envious that Rosethorn could tell when Briar was upset and she couldn't, but finally she came to the realization, that if ever Briar needed comforting, she wouldn't know what to say: it was usually him comforting _her. _

Now, Rosethorn looked at him, amusement showing in her eyes as she finally mounted her gelding. "Patience, boy. Winding Circle isn't going to run away."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he muttered dryly, climbing catlike onto his own mount, nudging it into a brisk trott. In one arm he held his _shakken, _a miniature tree. His home had done some strange things before, and getting up and running away wouldn't be too unbeleiveable. "And besides, all three skirts'll be there!" He grinned wide, green eyes sparkling. "This is the first time we'll see each other in--"

"Years, I know," Rosethorn finished with an exaggerated air, but Evvy could see she was eager to get back as well. Evvy's brow furrowed in thought. _What's there that isn't anywhere else?_

oooOOOOOOooo

Briar heard the whinnying of other horses but he kept his eyes fixed on the back of his horse's neck. He wouldn't look up yet; he was almost afraid he'd see something awful, like their cottage burned to the ground. He heard voices, but still didn't move his gaze. Finally, a firm hand gripped his reins, pulling them away from him. He pulled his eyes from his horse's black mane to look into Niko's dark eyes.

"Good to see you, Briar," he said, as elegant as ever, helping the boy down. He offered his hand, with a smile.

Briar grinned big at him, accepting the handshake. "Never thought I'd be this glad to see you, Niko." Suddenly, something registered in his mind: "This means Tris is here too, right?" He couldn't help the eager voice that amitted from his mouth.

"See for yourself."

Briar peered, almost timidly, around Niko and a strange boy he didn't recognize and saw his three foster-sisters were there, talking animatedly and hugging. They hadn't noticed the ex-theif had returned. With an impossibly happy grin at Evvy and Rosethorn, Briar shoved his hands into his pockets and strode silently up to them. It was only when he was right behind Sandry did he say coolly, "Have I been forgotten?"

The noble spun around, blue eyes wide, and the Trader's and Merchant's eyes followed her actions to the green mage. "Briar!" She threw her arms around his neck, in an almost suffocating hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" He hugged her back until she let him go, then suffered the affections of the other two girls: Daja gave him a one armed hug around the shoulders, and Tris, red-faced with emotion, gave him a soft hug, which he returned. After he'd safely let go of her, he was attacked by a big white dog, who's ivory curls shone in the afternoon sun.

Evvy was watching the scene incredulously, open-mouthed. Rosethorn was hugging another taller woman tightly, with a gentleness she only showed to Briar and green things, and the other woman was muttering something softly to her. And Briar was laughing and hugging three girls that Evvy had never seen in her life.

One was heavily built, stocky, with muscled arms and skin the color of a drink called chocolate. Her hair was done in fistfulls of dark braids, and her face was pretty, unscarred with a deep patience in her eyes. She wore brown breeches and a light red shirt, dressed for forge-work considering the soot. She was very obviously a Trader; it would've been clear even if she didn't carry the capped staff. Another girl was slightly plump, with cropped red hair, and wore petticoats and skirts and a long scarf. She had the air of a merchant, with a feirce gleam in her eyes that softened when she saw the green mage rejoin the four close friends. The third girl was a beautiful noble, wearing a simple honey-colored cotton dress and soft slippers. Her hair was done in two long braids, tamed by a light scarf. Her skin was fair, and she had two startlingly two blues eyes filled with genuine love for her friends.

The woman Rosethorn had embraced, strode over to Briar, having already given her affections to the girls, and hugged him tightly. He blinked, but hugged her back, grinning. "Hullo, Lark," he said cheerfully, trying to push the dog away. He eyed the cottage like it was a pile of gold. "I never thought I'd miss the place this much." A sudden thought occured to him. "Oh, right!" He gestured at Evvy, who slowly swung herself off her mount, handing the reins to a hostler. She ran up to Briar, looking at the others timidly.

"This is Evumeimei Dingzai of Yanjing, my student. She's a rock mage," he said, not missing a beat. When she glared at him, he added, "Call her Evvy. Evvy, this is Sandy--" he gestured at the noble who smiled kindly at her "--Tris--" the merchant nodded to her "--Daja--" the Trader raised her staff in a silent greeting "--and Little Bear." The dog needed no introduction; having tired himself out he was now flopped over by Rosethorn, who was scratching his ears softly.

Evvy smiled but found herself thinking, He's made friends with a Trader, a merchant and a noble?

"Oh!" Sandry turned and beckoned to the boy that was standing beside Niko. He trotted over to them, eyeing Sandry's friends and Evvy warily. "This is Pasco Acalon, dance mage." He bowed respectivly, but when he straightened, saw everyone looking at him. Sandry said pateintly, "You don't have to bow."

He went red around the ears, and opened his mouth, but Briar nudged Evvy. Evvy looked at him, then at Pasco, and sighed. "Pasco," she asked before the boy could voice his indignant remark. "Would you show me around Winding Circle?"

Pasco was abotu to say he had only been here for a day when Sandry caught his eye. A defeated sigh. "Yes, Evvy, I'd love to."

With twin looks of betrayel and determined melancholy, the two set off.

The adults joined Frostpine in the cottage, and left the junior mages alone.Suddenly, Sandry pulled on a cord that was hanging around her neck, and opened the pouch that had been hidden under her dress. Rooting through it, she showed them that she still had the crystal they'd magicked for her, then put the glowing stone back and pulled out a circle of thread with four equally spaced lumps.

"Just so we can be together again," she murmured softly, fingering the space between her lump and Daja's. Silently, all four, at the same time, just as their four teachers were coming out to call them to lunch, they took their lumps.

Silver light blazed around them, blindingly bright. Niko covered his eyes at once, with a strangled yell. Frostpine, Lark and Rosethorn, picking up the magic-seeing from their students, yelped and turned away as well.

Sandry's felt like unwoven thread, begging her to wind them into something beautiful, and the memory of the four watching clouds get born. _Oh, it feels so good to be connected again! _Her voice felt like the twirl of the drop spindle and sounded like soft silk.

Daja whispered, _I feel so new..._ Her lump told her of the first time she'd held the cherry-red iron in her unprotected palm. Her mind voice sounded like the bellows of a forge.

_I havent felt like this since the last time we were together, _Tris put in. Her lump contained the memory of the feel of the lightning in her palm, and her voice felt/sounded like a cool breeze on a humid day.

To Briar, his lump felt like moist soil under his bare feet and a tiny striving plant under his gentle hand, and the days spent with his sisters toiling in Discipline. _I bet we're blinding out teachers, _he commented in mind voice that felt and sounded like crushed pine needles.

Slowly, they each let go of the lump, and put it back in the pouch for Sandry to hide under her dress, so Niko couldn't take it again.

Then, Tris heard voices, which restulted in her foster-sibling's hearing them too.

_"When we find Winding Circle, we'll find the kiddie mages."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"Everyone knows them here. They've battle earthquakes, pirates, and an epidemic together, which makes them all the more valuble."_

The voices stopped.

The four looked at each other, pale.

_And just when we thought it was over..._

**Okay, a crappy first start, but dont hurt me! I swear I'll work harder to make it better! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPPIE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Sorry, had to take up some space. Anywho, this is the stroy of my life; trying, to no avail, to get caught up in all my stories while working on them evenly. -- Ah, well, I cope.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Peirce is her own person, unowned by anyone except her creative imagination.**

Chapter 2

"I _told _you, that's all we heard!" Tris muttered through clenched teeth, red-faced as she glared at Niko. "We can't choose when and when not we listen to these things!"

Niko sighed, running a hand over his face wearily. "I know, I know..."

"Well, they might not even be talking about us!" Sandry said, ever the hopeful noble.

"Nice try, Sandry," Briar muttered, laying against the table and stifling a huge yawn. "But hey, you could be right! There might be four other junior mages who fit our descriptions perfectly and have been throguh everything we have, from quakes to pirates to plagues!"

Daja cuffed him, unable to hide a smile. "Endless possibilities, right?"

"All right, kids," Lark said kindly, standing up. "To bed with you all. We'll figure this out in the morning."

None of them hesitated; they all got up and trooped into their rooms. Sandry and Briar made sure not to wake their students, as they, all four, gathered their covers and waited silently for a few minutes until Rosethorn and Lark went to bed and Frostpine and Niko left.

Then the four of them quietly made their way out of their rooms and into the main room, curling up with Little Bear in front of the Gods' Shrine.

They layed out their blankets, sitting and whispering with one another until darkness fell, about what would be their fate.

oooOOOOOOooo

Rosethorn came blearily into the kitchen, finding as big a change in the roles of the morning as she ever hoped to:

Lark was half asleep at her place at the table, after a restless, sleepless night, and Sandry, Tris, Briar and Daja had prepared breakfast, porridge, and were now setting the table; Evy and Pasco were fast asleep in the next room, Evy curled up like the cat she'd brought with her in a chair, and Pasco sprawled on the floor with Little Bear as a pillow. The day before they'd returned from their escapade red-faced and talking excitedly with one another; Briar and Sandry had loosened them up, and now they were quite obviously good friends.

Rosethorn blinked, shook her head and turned to go back to bed, only to be greeted with a grinning Briar, who was holding a mug of hot tea in his hands. "Drink--extra Endurance." He was speaking of the powder that Rosethorn kept in a cupboard above the sink. Rosethorn sighed and excepted it, taking a gulp, feeling warmth and wakefullness spring through her body--it was Briar's wake-up brew, and it rivaled her own. She took another sip before she sat at the table, where Sandry was pressing a mug of Briar's tea into Lark's hands.

Finally, Evvy and Pasco awakened, the eight sat down at the table with large bowls of hot porridge and cups of tea. Briar spooned honey into his bowl, then dumped some milk in after it, the way Sandry had showed him all those years ago. He mixed it around quickly until the new additions were blended just so; Evvy, examining his food, stuck her finger in it, and licked it off. Deciding she liked his better than her own, she grabbed the honey and milk.

"Now," Lark said, finally awake and back to her normal self. "It's time we talked about this."

No one asked what "this" was. But there was a change of mood, and the atmosphere thickened suddenly--Briar set his spoon down in his uneaten porridge and pushed it over to the ravenous Evvy who'd already finished her's; Sandry twisted her hands in her lap so no one could see, usually clear blue eyes clouded with misjudgement; Daja suddenly became very interested in the hem of her shirt; Tris took off her spectacles, fiddling with them while she rubbed the lenses on her skirt.

Rosethorn sighed, looking aged, and decided not to comment. "We need to figure out--"

_Boooom!_

The blast shattered in the crisp morning air, making the ground shudder and the whole house tremble. Everyone clutched the table for support, and Pasco lost his grip, nearly falling over. When everything was calm, another blast echoed around the atmosphere, louder and more violent than the first, and this time it was Tris who nearly fell. Then, as they shakily bent to pick up the bowls and cups that had fallen from the table, yet another boom vibrated around them, making their teeth and ears ache. Little Bear was in hysterics, and Evvy's cat, Apricot, yowled and dove under a chair, hissing and spitting. Briar cried out quite suddenly, leaping to his feet when he felt thousands of green voices scream in pain; he'd grown stronger in his magic.

When the fits subsided, no one moved. Then at the same time the four elder junior mages glanced at each other, then back at their teachers, then at each other again.

_We should go look, _came a shaky comment from Sandry.

_Well, if whatever's happening our fault, then yes, we should, _Daja rebuttled, hiding her fear as best as she could, trying not to let her fear touch her calm.

_What if they're pirates? Not sea-pirates, but land-pirates? _Tris asked suddenly, the new thought sparking a whole new category of terrors in her mind. _Then they could come from anywhere!_

_You sniffer-skirts always worry, _Briar said, conveying indifference in his mind-voice to calm the noble and the merchant down--he himself was still shaking because of the plants' pain. _For all we know, this was nothing! I mean, not every terror and tremble's gonna be someone after us. We've gotta keep cool._

There was a pause. Then Daja muttered, _Why're we so ancy? Those voices could've just been some black-traderman, bluffing his way into a deal._

_Maybe..._Sandry didn't sound conviced. _But we still oughtta find out what happened..._

_Just like everyone else's probably doing! _came Briar's exasperated reply. _This is stupid!_

Pasco and Evvy were trembling, looking around wide-eyed, clinging to their teachers, while their teachers looked to the great mages, who were still picking up broken bits of plates and cups. Sandry quickly dropped to her knees to help them, and Tris and Daja followed suit. Briar breathed in and out to the count of seven, calming himself, then stood, getting the Endurance blend and dumping the rest of it into the pitcher of tea without letting anyone see.

_We'll be needing it...I've got a feeling this won't just blow over...The way Lark and Rosethorn have been acting, maybe this isn't the first time something like this's happened...They look a whole lot more worried than they should...It's...not right..._

_What? _Tris asked curiously.

Briar mentally slapped himself for "thinking openly". Now his other two foster sisters were listening carefully as they picked up the broken shards.

..._Nothing._

oooOOOOOOooo

None of the mages could figure out what caused the boom-noises. There was a deep gouge in the earth near the gates of Discipline Cottage, but no one could decipher what exactly had caused it. The plants that had been there were completely disengrated, and, when Rosethorn looked closer, saw their roots were gone too.

_What type of thing...Could so easily destroy...?_

oooOOOOOOooo

They ended up on the roof--they're favorite pass-time spot. They gazep up at the sky as they did not so long ago on much happier days. Evvy and Pasco had decided to let their teachers spend some time with their friends, and were tramping around Winding Circle.

The clouds were white giants, looming above everything, casting shadows to sheild humans from the blinding sun, floating so slowly, so peacefully, lulling the four mages to a tranquil understanding calm.

"So...waddayou reckon?" Briar asked suddenly, breaking the mood. "I don't think...I mean...Rosethorn and Lark, and Frostpine and Niko, are acting like...Well, are acting...funny."

This sparked his sisters' interest. "How do you mean?" Sandry asked, propping herself on her elbows to look at Briar, who was laying on his back, hands folded under his head.

"You haven't noticed?" Tris said eyes locked on a baby cloud. "I thought for sure you all did."

"Noticed what, merchant-girl?" Daja asked smoothly, creamy brown skin gleaming in the sunlight.

"What Briar said about our teachers. They have been acting odd..."

Sandry opened her mouth to reply, but instead her eyes strayed a little to the left, gazing at something beyond Tris. Her bright blue orbs widened and she screamed, "Tris look out, there's--"

But before she could finish, as she and her friends took a quick breath before turning to look behind them, the four took in a knock-out herb and felt their senses growing fuzzy. They're eyelids grew heavy, and they're vision failed...

They're world went black.

**Okay, cliffy! Sorry, for the sucky-update...A little too short, and weird. But, alas, I had to veer this direction in the story. :sighs: Please keep with it!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, an update. I'm glad you people who reviewed liked the last chappie! I was a little worried about it myself. :sighs: Ah, well, it's technically what the reviewer thinks that counts. They determine a lot, in most cases, how the story will turn out. Not here, I'm afraid--I don't believe that one should quit a story because no one's reading it. True, I have deleted a few of my fics, but that was because I, myself, couldn't keep up with them on top of school. :whimpers: It hurt to delete them after all that work writing them, but unless I get perfect grades at school, my grandparents'll take away Computer.**

**:KO's at the thought:**

**Disclaimer: Finally. Story-time. If you've read previous chapters, then you've more than likely read the disclaim for those chapters, in which I said the same thing I'm saying now: distant6 doesn't own Tamora Peirce's books, mainly because they are, in fact, Tamora Peirce's books.**

Chapter 3

When he awoke, he didn't know where he was.

There was no light, but for that seeping hindered through the tiny barred window high above, no green life, and he found it hard to _breathe. _Massaging his screaming chest, he told himself not to act like a spoiled, pampered Bag and adapt to the current conditions: that was, after all, how he survived when he was little.

A quick look around his damp, enclosed quarters made him grin: there were three girls sitting in the far corner, all of whom he knew, and they seemed not to have awakened yet. As he crawled forward toward them, a voice said, "So, yur awake, eh?"

Briar spun around at once, on his feet, green eyes flashing, wrist knives in his hands. A boy of about the age of ten strode into the dim light from the window, hands in his pockets. Briar relaxed at once, sliding the knives back up his arms where the plant-knive-holders clasped them until they were needed. "Y'got good reflexes, Bag," the boy mumbled.

Briar chuckled drily. "You seem to be mistaken. She's a Bag." He pointed to Sandry as he knelt beside his foster-sisters. "I'm no more than a humble green mage, at your service." He gave a half-bow, voice dripping with amused sarcasm, but his probing emerald orbs never left the boy's hardened blue ones.

"Y'talk like a Bag," he commented, taking a few steps forward, visibly debating whether or not he could trust the mage. "And you dress like one too."

_Might as well make an ally then an enemy. _"I'm originally from Deadman's District in Sotat. Stole with the Lightnings. Now I'm a green mage at Winding Circle Temple."

"Winding Circle?" The boy whistled low; he didn't comment on Briar's past, and for that Briar was grateful. It seemed the boy had accepted him, for he sat tailor-style next to him. "Idn't that in Summersea?"

Briar felt his heart sink, along with his spirits. _I hope we're still in Summersea...We can't've traveled more than a few hours...It's still light outside, and the sun's still more to the west then the east. _"Where are we?"

"I dunno...Can't be far from there. Y'got thrown in here 'bout 'n hour 'go."

Briar nodded, thinking hard. Finally, he said, "Well, there's not much we can do now." He didn't think about using the word "I". He'd been so long in the company of his friends, so used to their presence, "we" took the place of "I" any day. _I s'pose I woke up first cuz the knock-out herb didn't affect me...It was a part of my magic, more 'n likely, so I just got a bit of it..._

The boy nodded, agreeing with the thought Briar had voiced aloud. He thrust a hand forward. "I'm Fly."

Briar recognized the gang-name at once. He'd been Roach at one time, and this boy was Fly. However, he spoke the name with pride, and that told Briar that given a chance, he'd never change it. Briar shrugged inwardly, shaking Fly's hand. "Briar. Briar Moss." Seeing his dubious look, he ammended, "Used ta be Roach, but he died a long time ago."

Fly nodded, and that was the end of it. They waited in a comfortable, friendly silence, until the girls woke up.

Daja was the first to revive, then Sandry and finally Tris. Fly was introduced, and they too. Then they sat together in a circle, friends in the same predicament, willing to band together to solve the _immidient _problem, and find a more-than-likely _gradual _solution.

oooOOOOOOooo

_"They're up already?"_

_"Yeah, that's so weird..."_

_"They're more powerful then we reckoned, boss."_

_"Shut up, all of ya's! It's up ta me, and I say the herb just waddn't strong 'nough!"_

_"But look--they're talkin' to that street urchin we picked up few weeks ago--the dragon mage?"_

_"Yeah, thazzim. He's gotta pow'r likun I never saw 'ufore."_

_"Waddayou reckon they can do altogether's?"_

_"I reckon they'll make us uncrossable and invincible! Nobuddy's gonna mess with us!"_

Tris looked at her foster siblings, pale-faced. "This isn't good." They'd heard a sudden conversation through Tris, and had relayed it to Fly, who looked just as worried as they felt.

Briar gave her a look that said plainly "Really?" But instead of a sarcastic, sardonic remark, he just leaned back against the wall. "I can't feel any green-life," he muttered softly, pained at how vulnerable he felt. "There's not a plant in here...Maybe I could..." He crawled over to a far corner of the cell and started feel the damp, hard wall.

Sandry, however, turned to Fly. "Fly--they said you were a Dragonmage?"

"Uh-huh."

Now everyone's attention was aroused. "What's a Dragonmage?" Daja asked, pulling at once of her braids.

"Hard to explain..."

**BEFORE YOU FLAME ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS WAS! just know that I am suffering a severe case of Writer's Block, and I was completely helpless against it's wrath. I'm really working on it though, okay? Please, don't be shrewd. :sobs:**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKay, I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was. I'll try to make it up this time. O-okay?...Hehehehehe...Just try ta be open-minded, 'kay? Oh, yeah, and even thought Fly is just a minor character, I really like him.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Tamora Peirce's book. I'm pretty sure Tamora Peirce does.**

Chapter 4

They stared at the complex designs that Fly had traced on the dusty floor, unsure how to read them, or what they meant. Fly was breathing slowly and relaxedly, eyes shut loosely. Then he gasped, and the runes in the dust glowed gold and then disappeared altogether.

The runes reappeared in the air, swirling round and round until they were just a blur; they spread out until they took the shape of a long winged serpent.

The three girls drew back with a gasp, awed and scared. But Briar drew his attention away from the mage to the stone door of their prison. It was opening ever so slowly, and the silvery trace of magic drew in.

He leapt to his feet, and ran to it, ramming against it with all his strength, feeling pain burn through his shoulder. The door slammed shut, but not before it was too late.

Fly dropped his arms, and his dragon vanished. His eyes began to shut and he fell forward onto the cold hard stone of the floor. Briar cursed, kicked the door, and made his way back to where his sisters had gathered around Fly. "Fly, Fly!" Sandry whispered, shaking him. "Fly, wake up!"

Fly gave no response. Tris leaned over and put her hand on his wrist, feeling for a pulse. "He's still alive," she assured her foster-siblings at once, looking higly relieved herself. Pushing back her wiry red hair, she took off her spectacles and rubbed them clean of the dust on her skirt.

Briar had taken up pacing. "Why'd that magic only affect Fly?"

"I'm not sure," Daja said, leaning her head against the wall, "but I sure do wish we were out of this stone prison."

For some reason, it was only when Daja said that that Briar suddenly had the idea of a lifetime. "Evvy's a --" he cried suddenly, breaking off just as abruptly. _Evvy's a rock-mage! _he finished mind-to-mind so no eavesdroppers would hear. _If we could only find a way to reach her..._

_Oh! _Sandry gasped suddenly. _One of Fly's dragons!_

_But, _Tris rebuttled, _he's unconcious._

_Maybe we could wake him, _Daja offered.

_No problem there. _The plant-mage said suddenly. _I've only just remembered---I've got a wake-up herb with me._

Digging into his pocket, Briar produced a small vial with crushed leaves of something and several different spices. Tris had to turn away for a moment--it was strongly spelled with Briar's magic. He unstopped the vial and thrust it under Fly's nose.

Fly shifted, then opened his eyes wearily. "Ah...That really hurt." He sat up independently, and the girl's had to marvel at the strength of Briar's wake-up. "What _is _that stuff?"

"Thanks a lot," Briar commented dryly, stopping the bottle and stowing it back in his pocket. "Listen, Fly--we need you to make another dragon for us--one that can carry a message. A little one, mind you."

"Ah, no problem," Fly said, eyes sparkling. "Not a problem at all. Got any more a'that sniff-stuff?"

Briar grinned, digging around in his other pocket. He pulled out a handfull of vials unceremoniously and looked at each of them. His friends couldn't tell one from the next, but Briar selected one and laid the others down. Uncapping it, he thrust it at Fly, who took a deep whiff of it.

"Thanks. That stuff works quick'r 'n most mages stuff."

"Rosethorn helped with a lot of it."

"Who's she?"

"One of the people your dragon's taking a message to."

Fly knew a closed topic when he heard one. He made a face at the green-, smith-, weather-, and thread-mages before turning 'round and going over the runes again. Dusting his finger off on his grimy shirt, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes. The dragon appeared again, roaring deafeningly--the roar, Daja consoled them, echoed only within their chamber. The dragon flexed it's claws fanned it's wings, then flew down to nuzzle Fly, who patted it affectionately.

Tris, Sandry, Daja and Briar linked hands and shut their eyes. They composed a message together, then sent it into the dragon.

"Okay, Noori," Fly said excitedly, "Fly!"

**It was depressingly short, I apologize.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story's gotten crappy, but I'm going to make up for it in this chappie. Okay?**

Chapter 5

They were gathered together, sitting uptight. Fly had been taken out the last night--they hadn't woken, hadn't heard. Why not? Briar had found the answer--a faint, almost invisible dust brushed across the floor. "They drugged him..."

He was gone.

"Briar," Tris said suddenly. "Couldn't you get us out of here?"

The plant mage was reclined on the floor looking completely at peace. "Probably."

"Then why don't you!"

"Because it's _peaceful _here. And I've got a headache."

"_Briar---!!"_

"Okay, okay!!" He stood and sauntered over to the door; he pulled out his lockpicks and inserted one--he pulled back his hand with a curse, glaring at the door. "Fine...then--" He pulled a cloth bag from his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. Then, snapping his finger, the door exploded and fell from the doorframe. He grinned, pleased with himself.

Then a voice came from down the hall, echoing and answered by others' murmurs. "GUYS!! Guess what? I'm am completely over my fear of bugs!! Wait, is that a dungeon-spider?--IT'S A DUNGEON SPIDER, GET IT OFF, GET IT--" There was a loud _clang. _"Thaaaat hurt me."

The junior mages blinked at each other. "IIIII'm guessing there are more people down there," Daja said, pointing out the door.

Nods.

When the four reached the next cells, they stopped when Briar flung out an arm. He was surveying the inmates catiously, street-life training taking over. Were these people trustworthy?

A little girl with very long blonde hair--done in two pigtails that danced in curls and tumbled down her back to her thighs--and dazzling blue eyes was in the front of the cell, dodging around in an animated manner. She wore a simple white dress, that ended above her knees, and had on no shoes. She looked to be about eight or nine. She suddenly dissapeared in a prism of light, reappeared outside the cell, grabbed the keys, a shovel and a spoon from the nearby nitch in the wall, and appeared back in the cell. She started banging on the bars with the keys, right beside the key hole, yelling, "THIS THING'S BROKEN!!" Then she threw the keys over her shoulder, picked up the shovel and started banging on the bars. Then in another flash of light she was outside the cell, banging on the bars from that side. "YUP these bars are INPENETRABLE!!!" Then she was inside the cell and carving at the stone wall with the spoon. Getting bored, she began picking up the shovel and randomly throwing it at the bars.

Briar, Tris, Daja and Sandry stared.

The little girl must have seen them, because she turned around. With a squeal, she was suddenly on their side of the bars, and she latched onto Briar, who was the closest. Briar started twitching. "YAAAAAAY!! PEOPLE HAVE COME TO RESCUE US!!"

Briar turned to his sisters pleading. _Get her off me!!_

Quickly, Sandry said, "So, little girl, what's your name?"

"I'm Mio! Hiya!" She bowed hastily, as Briar subetly sidled away.

"How you disspear and reappear somewhere else like that?" Tris asked curiously, eyes wide and intriguing behind her spectacles.

"It's called "teleportation". See, I'm a light-mage, in training, that is." Mio beamed at them. "Light is my special-ity. So I can help you rescue everyone!! LET'S DO IT!!"

Briar visibly paled. "Wha...What?" He cursed himself inwardly for loosing his cool. Clearing his throat, rubbing his pounding temples, he muttered, "Okay..._ahem, _So your name's Mio?" An emphatic nod. "And your a light mage?" Another enthusiastic nod. "Okay...And...you could've escaped at any possible moment, but didn't, becaauuuuse..."

"I couldn't just leave them." She waved a hand behind her at the dozen other children who were staring at the four junior mages doefully. Briar felt his impatience melt away, and his eyes softened.

"Right..." He looked at his sisters, who nodded. "Is this all of you?"

"We're pretty sure," a boy said from inside the cell. He had black hair and likewise black eyes. He wore baggy breeches--much like the ones Briar wore--and a loose-fitting black tunic without a shirt underneath. "I'm Rey."

"Wow...He's like a younger, depressing Briar," Tris commented, making Briar glare at her.

"And what do you do?" Daja asked him.

He flashed her a grin. "Black magic."

Mio made a face at him.

The junior mages blinked, and began questioning around; another little girl was an animal mage. One was a spiritual mage. Another boy was a song mage. The list went on and on.

When they had freed the kids, they saw about ten plus youths, all younger than ten. They blinked at each other. "Oooookay," Sandry said uncertainly, playing with her scarf. It came undone in her hair. With a sigh, she pulled it out and saw how soiled and wrinkled it was. "Uck." Sweeping her fingers over it, the soils vanished. She retied it into her hair, and Tris grinned at her; typical noble, eh?

So, then they sorted everything out. The younger kids were in awe at the four junior mages power, and the strength of their determination. Mio and Rey latched onto Briar--you could just _feel _the _ultimate elation _just _radiating _from him.

"Alright, gang," Daja said finally. "Let's go."

"Go where?" a small animal mage asked in a quivering voice.

"Where else? Home. We _are not _staying in this pit a moment longer," Sandry said, still struggling with her hair.

Grumbling to himself about insisten little cretins, Briar led the way down the hall to where their captors were sure to be.

**Okay, short, yes. Mimi-chan, her name's "Mio" because YOU never named her, OR told me her outfit. Be pleased. ANYWHO!! People. Please review!! I finally updated...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for forever!! Here's the second-to-last chappie. In the next one you will learn _how _in fact, the escaped from the evil-people's clutches. **

Chapter 6

Rosethorn paced the workshop, livid and concerned. It had been weeks now, since Briar, Sandry, Daja and Tris had dissapeared, and they had yet to return. Rosethorn's plants missed her student's magic, gentle touch; and they missed the song Briar would sing to them softly every time he was alone in the gardens with them, a tender song, intertwined with warmth and strength. She brushed her hands over her roses, miraculously missing every bristle, thorn...and briar.

Lark sighed, putting down her spinner in utter defeat. She just couldn't concentrate; none of the things she'd been making had that special song in them, that sparkle of precise care and love. Sandry had bubbled with both, throwing her soul into everything she made; and going the extra mile for things she made for her friends, including complete wardrobes; fireproof clothing for Daja, so even if her magic got away from her, it wouldn't burn through her clothing; clothes that wouldn't soil for Tris, shaped to fit her body and make her look slim and slight, and sophisticated; clothes that wouldn't rustle, nor wrinkle, for Briar, so he could be his utterly stealthy self without a whisper of cloth to give him away.

Frostpine sat down heavily, running his hands over his face in weary forfeit. His metal was dull; it didn't have that spark of energy his student always conveyed into the mineral. He missed her, her steadfast patience, her unrootable calm. Not that he didn't miss the others as well. He never missed--upon entering the Discipline Cottage yard--the sight of the four of them stretched out on the thatch roof, just to be alone for a moment with each other, watching, as they put it "clouds get born".

Niko stood at the cliffside, looking out over the empty air. He missed, in the weeks they'd been gone, his students. The eager-to-learn children he'd found around the world; steady Daja, who took one simple step at a time; overeager and bright Sandry, happy to encourage the others when they struggled; silent Briar taking in everything, eyes studying, memorizing, even if he remained seemingly at ease; snappish, abrupt Tris, always lugging a book with her, listening intently with hundreds of questions. Sitting on the beach, welcoming each new wave, her eyes lighting up in feverish excitement when storm clouds roll.

Pasco and Evvy were also melancholy. Used to studying with their teachers, they sat in their teachers' rooms, unable to do anything to save them. Evvy tucked herself into a corner of Briar's room, just watching her cats prowl around, eyes soft and sad. She missed Briar's teasing sarcasm, his gentle critism, and nudge in the right direction when she screwed up. Now, she was the slighest person here; she hated that: Briar was always faster than her.

Pasco paced sullenly. He was in a house of strangers. He'd made great friends with Evvy, and was on good terms with Sandry's friends, but he couldn't help but feel alone without the noble girl around. She always made him feel safe; she was always patient with him, even if he got insolent. She could calm him down when he was scared or angry, and all that stuff...It just really wasn't the same without her.

So, even if they weren't aware of it, the junior mages were really harming their "family" by not being there for them; badly.

oooOOOOOOooo

Lark sat at the table, sipping the last of Rosethorn's brew of tea; as good as it was, she couldn't help but miss Briar's. She fingered the table cover she'd made, and couldn't help but wonder how it would've differed if Sandry had helped her with it.

A knock sounded on the door, and the woman sighed, and made to stand, but Rosethorn, coming out of the kitchen, layed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Lark sat back down gratefully, and Rosethorn made her way to the door, around the moping Little Bear, who hadn't been the same since he lost his master and mistresses, and opened wide the door, a tart not-so-welcome greeting poised on the tip of her tongue.

Briar, Sandry, Tris and Daja were there, clothes torn and dirty, skin scratched and bruised, Briar and Daja with several large cuts. Briar pushed gently past his teacher, and stumbled--perilously off-balance--into his room because it was the closest, and simply fell onto his floored matress. He moaned in pleasure and buried his face; "SLEEP!!"

The three girls followed him, dropping onto the bed at the same time and burrowing under the blanket. Briar was muttering, "Oh, bed, I missed you so much...!"

Lark, Rosethorn, Niko and Frostpine stared. "Umm...welcome back?"

"Oh, hi."

Rosethorn, hiding her smile, turned to make more of her restoration tea. But her path to the kitchen was obscured by a two-column line of about fifteen-odd children filing into the cottage. Wide-eyed she looked down at them, at the door, into Briar's bedroom, then back down again. _"BRIAR!!" _

"Whatever it is you want can wait for a few days, lady, I'm _sleepi—_AH! Jeez, don't just jump on me, you annoying little—GET OFF ME, ALL OF YOU!!….Oh forget it, if you're going to sleep just lay _still. _And you, sound-mage, shut it." There were murmurs of goodnights, then:

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!"

"Come on, Mio, _bedtime."_

"Okay, Sandry."

"….Jerk."

Sorry for it's short-ness. The next update will come soon, my friend is bugging me. And she's very pleased about it. …Jerk. Reviews!! 

**Mimi: REVIEW YOU FREE-LOADERS!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, finally an update!! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, cuz it's just about finished. /\./\ Thanks for the support!**

**  
Standard disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 7

Their teachers went into Briar's room the next night to find Briar, Sandry, Tris and Daja were all still sleeping soundly, deep in their contented, exhausted sleep. Evvy and Pasco were curled up somewhere in the bed, having shouted and danced in joy when they learned they were back. Frostpine and Niko were for waking the four up to see where their journies had led them, why the dissappeared, why they came back looking so worn with fifteen-odd kids trailing them, and how none of the mages could detect them; but the look Rosethorn gave them would have withered an old oak tree. Lark layed a hand on the indignant woman's shoulder.

"Rosethorn, dear," she said softly. "While it's true they need their rest, it's important that we find out what happened to them and their little friends."

At the words "little friends", the teachers paused in their hushed arguement and glanced at the bed; it was a nest of kids, blankets and a dog. Sandry had her arms around a cute little blonde-haired girl, hugging her close, and an adorable black-haired boy's head rested in the hollow under Briar's neck, Briar with an arm draped over him almost _protectively_, his head tilted over to rest on the boy's.

Rosethorn sighed, obviously unhappy. "Fine."

Lark looked equally unhappy, but walked silently into the room, gently disentanling her "children" from the invalids. The other three great mages lent a hand at the actual "removing from the bed process". Their students, so bold and brazen, calm and resolved, powerful and steadfast, were so childlike and innocent in their sleep. Sandry's always gentle face was mixed with some confusion, seemingly at a particularly odd dream; Daja was breathing deeply, calm face deepened into simplicity three-fold, but with a quirk of question; Tris's ever-measuring scrutiny had softened into a resolve, but with the blunt misunderstanding played across her features; Briar was shifting a bit, ill-at-ease and maybe angry, but nonetheless fast asleep.

Actually getting them out of the bed without waking up the other children was nigh impossible. First Daja came, then Tris. Removing Briar and Sandry proved even more difficult: fast was the grip of the boy and the girl, so finally all four teachers simply moved first Sandry and her burden, and then Briar and his.

A few moments later, Rosethorn shoved a pouch of wake-up herbs under Briar's nose. The other three teachers watched curiously. She'd offered it each to them, and they'd not smelt anything.

Briar's brilliant green eyes shot open at once, and he stiffened, on alert. The teachers could see, because they knew him, his hands fly to his wrists as his wrist knives slid into an accessable position. Then he calmed. "Rosethorn," he said severely, already looking drowsy as soon as she took away the herbs. "How many times do I have to say it? Don't _do _that."

"Well, boy," the woman said, not unsmugly, as she pocketed the cloth bag, "you wouldn't wake up any other way, no matter how many times we jostled you."

Briar made a face at her, then shut his eyes; his sisters woke with a yelp, glancing about. "Br-Briar?! Wha--Oh..." Sheepish smiles. "Did we oversleep?"

"It's somewhat disturbing when they speak in unison," Niko muttered under his breath.

"Tell us, dears," Lark said softly, with that same smile on her face that none of the four had ever grown out of. "What happened to you to make you disspear for so long?"

The children looked down. Sandry absentmindedly straightened her burden's dress, Briar brushed the boy's hair out of his face just to have something to do with his hands, without meeting the eyes of his teachers, Tris curled a stray lock of red hair around her finger, and Daja became very intrested in the floor paneling.

But when it became apparent that they weren't going to get off the hook, Tris mumbled, "Taken."

"Taken where?" Frostpine asked gently.

"We don't know. Out of Emelan." Daja's answer was short and abrupt.

"By whom?" Niko asked.

"We _don't know," _Sandry said wearily. The teachers opened their mouths, and Briar, seeing his sisters' weariness, chose to forget his own, and said,

"Okay, I'll tell you." _Go back to bed, mates. I'll deal with things out here._

There was a breif arguement, that Briar won. So the girls filed out of the room and into their seperate rooms, Sandry cradeling her girl in her arms. Briar looked back down at his boy, and pondered how to begin their odd tale. He could tell that someone was about to ask a question, and that someone must've been Niko, because Rosethorn smacked him to make him keep his silence; _she _knew Briar was only contemplating how to answer.

Finally, he said, "We were lying on the thatch roof..."

---

"...and after that, we let all the kids out with Rey and Mio's help."

"Rey? Is that this guy?" Lark asked before anyone else could speak, looking at the boy in Briar's lap.

"Aye. This is Rey. He's a dark mage, and he's got a wicked since of humor," Briar chuckled darkly, and Rosethorn put a hand to her forehead: _great. A mini-Briar._

"And this "Mio"," Lark asked. "That little girl?"

Briar stiffened. "Yes; she's taken to Sandry," he muttered regretfully.

"I see...and why are there so many other children?"

"Including Rey and Mio, there are exactly fifteen child-mages, varying greatly in their magics," he said tiredly, as though just think of it were enough to make him relive the past few days. "And, like children, they would not _shut up, _or _stop fighting, _or _GO TO SLEEP." _

oooOOOOOOooo

Rey curled up on the pad across the room from Briar's bed/mattress/thing, and sighed contentedly. "G'night, Briar," he mumbled heavily.

"'Night, Rey," was the muttered reply.

_Rey..._

_  
Rey..._

_Rey..._

Both boys twitched. Briar shouted, "Knock it off, Arri! I'm not even kidding!" Arri was a little sound-mage, who loved making everyone's words--mostly Briar's and Rey's--echo.

_Kidding..._

_Kidding..._

_Kidding..._

Rey snapped his fingers and dissapeared in a plume of black smoke. There was a gasp, a strangle cry, and then silence from upstairs. Rey reappeared back into Briar's room, settling down in his bed once more.

"That'll take care of it."

_...Of it..._

_Of it..._

_Of it..._

Briar screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He literally dove onto the floor, grabbing the broom Sandry had left in the hall. Rey, rather than try to stop him, grabbed a potted plant, fingering the pot twitchily. The two stomped out of their room, up the stairs--past Sandry and Mio, Daja, Tris and all the other little mages--and finally to Arri's room. They threw the door open, entered, and dead silence ensued.

oooOOOOOOooo

"Boys, that wasn't very nice," Rosethorn scolded the boy, trying to keep a straight face. Arri was covered in bruises--thank you, Rey--and sported several red welts around his arms and wrists where angry plants had gripped him--kudos to you, Briar-dear.

Briar and Rey were unimpressed, and looked bored and impatient. Rosethorn glanced over her shoulder at Lark, who was supervising the lecture--she knew very well Rosethorn didn't care enough to scold Briar properly, because A. she was too fond of him and B. she'd wanted to strangle Arri as well.

"Come now, you two," Lark said, seeing Rosethorn was finished; the plant mage ducked into her workshop so she wouldn't be dragged into anything else. "You know Arri can't get a grip on his power."

"That's right!" Arri, who'd been listening, chirped cheerily.

Silence.

More silence.

Rey and Briar's face grew incredulous and their mouths dropped. Even Lark glanced over at the sound-mage.

"Er...Gyah!! Uhh, _Right...right..._" The boy paled. "Oh, _snap."_

oooOOOOOOooo

And then the day came--the very next day, actually--that all the little mages were to go to Lightsbridge; there was no way any of the Junior Mages could visit them _there. _The little mages that Daja, Tris and them liked, were crying when the carrage arrived for them, and waved even as they were down the road. Arri had magnified their voices, so they could cry, "We'll come back when we graduate!"

That had been hard--even to say goodbye to Arri.

But then, a few days later, they ran out of excuses, and couldn't stall the inevitable any longer. Tris and Daja bowed their heads in dissapointed resignation (they were losing all their little buddies) and swept into their rooms, as Lark said the fateful words:

"It's time for them to go, kids."

Briar and Sandry looked dejected as they swung themselves onto their steeds, Rey sliding in front of Briar, Mio in front of Sandry. Mio was crying quietly, and Rey's head was bowed, hair hanging over his face, shadowing his eyes. Sandry's eyes were sparkling, and she took one hand from the reins to stroke Mio's hair fondly. Briar wasn't saying anything; he stared straight ahead, green eyes vacant.

Rosethorn watched as Briar left, feeling a pang at Briar's melancholy; Lark was watching "her" two children go, sadness filling her at the sight of theirs'. Who knew it'd be so hard to say good-bye to a darkly humorous (very strange description...) little boy, and a bubbly enthusiastic little girl?

oooOOOOOOooo

Briar nodded to the man who'd taken Rey from Briar. "He'll be happy here," the man had said, smiling kindly. Neither boy returned the gesture; Rey still hadn't spoken, and Briar muttered, "Thanks. ...See ya round."

He spun on his heel and marched away back to his horse. _It's not like I'll never see him again...I...He'll come back when he graduates..._Briar could feel Sandry crying when Mio was taken from her; Mio had come to mean as much to the girl as Rey had to Briar. He had to keep his head down and walk quickly--everyone was staring at him because the plants were starting to writhe in irritation, all over the Temple--and they were indignant for Briar, angry at the people taking Briar's boy away.

So the plant mage had no choice other than to hurry on and keep his head down; he'd lose it if he looked back.

When he came to his horse, Sandry was already there, eyes red from crying, sniffing miserably. She and Briar shared a look, and then glanced over their shoulders; big mistake.

oooOOOOOOooo

Rosethorn and Lark weren't surprised at all to see Mio and Rey come back with Briar and Sandry. Lark was a bit put-down that they hadn't listened to orders, but that never lasted long; as soon as she saw their horses approach, she'd set to making dinner. Rosethorn smiled when she saw Rey, and waved to Briar, but her actions froze when she saw Briar's and Rey's expression.

_Please, Gods, no..._

There she was--Mio sitting on Sandry's lap. Rosethorn ran into her workshop, yelling, "Run, boy! _RUN!"_

Briar nudged his horse into a canter, Rey laughing at the reckless abandon (RECKLESS ABANDON!!!), and Sandry's answered the challenge. Mio cheered as the wind whistled through her hair, and Rey actual smiled back at her.

Life was good.

..._Good..._

_...Good..._

_...Goooooood..._

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! NOW HE'S MOCKING THE NARRATOR!"

**I'm sorry, it was so rushed--and I had to have that ending, it just wasn't complete without it. XD I'm sorry the characters were OOC. ::sigh:: Well, it's been fun! Cya round!**


End file.
